1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing combination, and more particularly to a housing combination for ceiling fans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ceiling fan housings comprising a lower cap, an upper cap and a cylindrical member clamped between the lower cap and the upper cap for housing the motor of the ceiling fan. The cylindrical member is normally made of glass materials and is normally formed, by molding processes, with three-dimensional or spatial patterns thereon for decorative purposes. However, the spatial patterns can not be easily changed due to the expensive and definitive molds. In addition, the cylindrical members are made of glass material such that the color of the spatial patterns also can not be easily changed and such that the cylindrical members include a weak configuration that will be easily broken.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ceiling fan housings.